It runs in the family REDONE
by darkdestiney2000
Summary: MIRACLE Restarted... Many years after the Miracle On Ice the kids of the players take the ice for a Jr. Olympics. I suck at summaries. PLEASE RR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

Summary: Many years after the Miracle On Ice happened the players' children take the ice for a Junior Olympics.

A/N: Ok based on the votes, I started this story over. I hope I didn't upset anyone but I really screwed it up and I need to fix it. I hope I didn't lose any reviewers. All of this will be told from Emily's POV. Please R/R!

Emily's POV

My Dad once told me that a broken heart hurt worse then being beat up. I laughed at him at the time and thought he was crazy, but now I realize he was right. I gave my heart to a guy I thought I loved and I thought he loved me back, and he shattered it. It's hard to do simple things anymore.

Like when I went to unpack my bags I found the tape Connor had made everyone and my notebook filled with everyone's E-Mail addresses. I broke down into sobs and it took three root beer floats and a two-hour talk with Adrian to calm me down. She's like a sister to me.

But what the heck am I doing? You don't know what I'm talking about: you weren't there. I guess I had better start from the beginning. It started 6 months ago in a little diner just inside Boston.

I started working at Slap-shots when I turned 14. That's the name of Uncle Coxie's diner. It's actually a lot of fun; most of my friends work there, including my twin brother Matt. It's a cool looking place with a 50's theme and a jukebox, thankfully we didn't have to where uniforms.

Bing!

I grabbed a container of fries and took them over to table 3 when the gang walked in. They were 4 friends that I'd hung out with for as long as I can remember.

Adrian Craig is my best friend in the whole world. There wasn't anything I didn't tell her and we were always together. With curly brown hair and bright green eyes, she was the main attraction at school. She was, as Matt would put it, a sexy mama. All the guys drooled over her and wanted to be her boyfriend, but oddly enough she never had a boyfriend. Besides the fact of protective friends, Adrian was waiting for her perfect guy. We work together as waitresses and play hockey together. She is the fearless goalie on our team, with an attitude that proves she doesn't care what anyone thinks.

Jacob 'Rizzo' Eruzione followed behind Adrian caring his over stuffed book bag. He was like another brother to me, my teddy bear, as I call him. Rizzo is a solid rock all the way around, physically and mentally. He is the best guy I know. Most 16 year olds are cocky and full of himself but not my teddy bear. He's perfect compared to everyone else. Matt and Rizzo are best friends and in a way are more like twins then Matt and I are. You would think that they were joined at the hip. Rizzo kept Matt out of trouble and Matt protected Rizzo. It was pretty funny actually.

Adam 'Coxie' Cox entered next letting the door slam behind him. His shaggy blond hair fell over his blue eyes and he ran around the counter and went to grab an apron. He was taking over for me. Coxie is the joker of the gang, he always has to make people laugh and he's like a third brother. He's not over smart but he doesn't fail either. He has too much energy to sit still in class, causing him to get into trouble. It's drives him mother crazy but she can't do much considering she lives in Vermont. His parents split up after his little brother was born.

The door was about to close with a slam when my twin brother Matt busted through the doorframe. It's funny that Matt and I are twin, we are so different. He is very tall with a nice build and dark hair while I'm short and have light brown hair with natural blond streaks in it. Matt is more than a head taller than me and easily beats me in wrestling match, which we get into very often. I'm more shy and reserved and always afraid of hurting others feelings. Matt on the other hand can be very mean when he wants to be. I'm very naïve and he is street smart. Matt is very good in Math and other languages. It's funny because he does better in Spanish than English. The only thing that we have alike inappearance is our green eyes.

"Hey Em." Coxie came out of the back room and picked me up then twirled me around and dropped me. I laughed at him.

"That's not nice." I informed him and went to take a seat next to Rizzo.

"He wouldn't pick on you if you weren't so short." Matt informed me. He pushed a button on me right then and there. I hated being called short and he knew it. The diner was a little full so I stood up and shouted.

"Mathew Allen OCallahan! Don't ever say that to me again!" His face grew red and everyone laughed at us. Matt hates his middle name. I think it's because Mom picked it out.

Now there's a story. Our Mother. Matt refused to call her Mom, instead calling her by her first name: Ellen. She left a few days after we were born. Dad wanted kids and she didn't. Ellen wanted to have an abortion but Dad wouldn't let her and after that she tried talking Dad into giving us up to adoption. Dad wouldn't have that either so she left. We get a card every Birthday and Christmas though. Matt says that doesn't make her our mother.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not short, I'm vertically challenged." I snapped at my brother a few seconds later. I was ok again.

"I can't believe we have this much homework on the first day of school!" Rizzo exclaimed in frustration. I looked over to see a mountain of books on the table.

"It's your own fault for taking so many advanced classes." Matt pointed out, not taking pity on poor Rizzo. "I don't have any homework."

"OC, you are taking cake classes." Adrian defended Rizzo.

"I don't call Algebra 2 and Trig. cake classes, Adrian." Matt snapped back.

"Hey, no yelling at the Birthday Girl," I intervened before it got ugly. Matt and I rarely fight but he and Adrian were terrible. Adrian grinned at me and Matt scowled but shut up.

Adrian's birthday always fell on the first day of school, some birthday present. We were going to have her party here at the diner after closing time. It's weird that Adrian is so popular yet she refuses to have two parties. It's always our family, her's, Coxie's, Rizzo's, and Jamie's.

Jamie Silk lives across town so we rarely see him, but he's still a good friend.

"That reminds me, we need to go get ready." Adrian interrupted my thoughts.

"The party doesn't start for another 5 hours." Matt told her.

"Well in that case we had better hurry." Adrian takes forever to get ready. She can bereally prissy while I'm a tomboy all the way around. I hate pink, skirts, and dresses. Matt rolled his eyes and Adrian whacked him upside the head.

"You to fight like an old married couple." Coxie said as he passed us.

* * *

"I can't wait till this weekend." Adrian squealed with delight as we left the diner to go to my house. We were having a sleepover in her honor. We have one for my birthday too.

"What movies should we get?" It was a ritual to stay up as late as we could watching movies.

"Ummm…I don't know there's a lot to pick from. Pretty Womanof course." I nodded. We always watched that one.

"I've been wanting to see Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh, me too!" I giggled at her. We loved the same movies except I hate horror flicks. She watches those with the guys. Matt made me watch a minute of The Exorcist and I had nightmares for weeks! What can I say? I'm a wimp and that's something else that makes us different.

* * *

"Happy Birthday To You

Happy Birthday To You

Happy Birthday Dear Adrian

Happy Birthday To You"

Adrian sat at the counter with her cake in front of her. It was in the shape of a hockey puck and had her number on it. After she blew out her candles, Aunt Brooke (Adrian's Mom) handed out pieces and we sat down to talk.

"So how was the first day of school?" Dad asked every one.

"It sucked." Rizzo and Matt said together and we laughed at them.

"Uncle Jack, I had so much homework I thought my book bag would break." Rizzo exclaimed. There was more laughter from the table.

Conversations went on for another half hour when Adrian opened her presents. From her parents she got a gold chain with a locket on it and new goalie gear because her old gear was breaking. There was money in cards from a few people a CD, a shirt from me, and the guys all chipped in to get her a shirt that said 'Save a wave, ride a surfer'. Everyone thought it was funny except Uncle Jimmy.

Little did I know that this would be my last night being normal. The night before I found out about try-outs.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please r/r. Flames are allowed as long as they are constructive criticism. I hope I still have some reviewers!


	2. Just like anyother day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

Summary: Many years after the Miracle On Ice happened the players' children take the ice for a Junior Olympics.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to be able to pick up writing now. Soccer conditioning is over for a few weeks. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I can't seem to get it right.

Emily's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

SLAM!

After five beeps I got annoyed and hit the snooze button, groaning as I sat up. I was the one that had to get everyone up. Matt and my Dad are very heavy sleepers and grumpy in the morning. Not that I'm Mary Sunshine either. I threw my purple blanket over my shoulders and trudged to the thermostat, where I turned it up to 77 degrees. Summer had ended and winter was starting to come in full force. Daylight came late and darkness came too soon.

Then I turned to wake up Dad, I would need his help to get Matt up. I should have turned on the hallway light but then again that would be the smart thing to do. I cursed myself a few seconds later when I tripped over Matt's skate and skinned my foot. Howling in pain, I cursed Matt under my breath and threw his skate at his closed door. That didn't wake him up. Then I turned on the light. It was a wonder I hadn't killed myself, anything and everything that is imaginable was in that hallway.

Our house is about medium in size but it's always messy. Not that it's anyone's fault. Dad works seven to eight hour days and we are rarely at home anyway. I eat more meals at SlapShots and Uncle Rizzo's than at my own house. Dad is in advertising and rarely get time to himself, but he's never missed one of our games. Matt and I don't like his boss, Mr. Stevens, he treats Dad like crap and won't give Dad a raise or a promotion, even though he deserves it.

Anyway by that time I was already in a bad mood and ready to hurt my brother. I threw another shoe at Matt's door and turned to wake my father. Gently I shook him and went to open his curtain, which was a stupid idea because that shake wouldn't wake him and the sun wasn't up! Snatching up the pillow from the far side of the bed, I smacked him as hard as I could. He opened one eye and groaned when he saw who it was.

"Em, give me five more minutes!" He grumbled and jerked the pillow from my hands, throwing it over his head.

"Nope. Come on Dad, I need you to help me get Matt up." I moaned and sat on his bed. He didn't move and I started to punch and poke at his back. After a few minutes of that he hit me with the pillow playfully and got up.

* * *

Forty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom: showered and hair done. I was the only one to get showers in the morning unless we have practice after school. Matt stumbled down the hallway with his eyes half open. He looked like he had a hang over. I laughed at him when he tripped over the skate I didn't throw.

"What's so funny?" He snarled. Like I said he's not a morning person.

"Now you know how I felt this morning." I smiled, he shook his head and walk down stairs. After I got dressed, I went to join them at the kitchen table that was covered in papers. I grabbed a Pop Tart and pour myself a glass of milk. Dad sat down and tried to butter his burnt toast.

"Good breakfast?" Matt smirked at our father.

"Yup. One of these days I'll get it right." He bite into the charcoal bread and Matt grimaced in pain. "You guys have practice tonight right?"

"Yup and a game tomorrow." I sat down and started to eat my breakfast.

"I have to work at the diner after practice." Matt added as he put his bowl in the dishwasher.

"Ok, and I'll be late tonight so Rizzo said you could eat at their house." Dad smiled as both of our heads jerked up at the sound of pasta. Tuesday nights were pasta night at the Eruzione house.

"Tell him we'll be there." Matt said and left to brush his teeth.

* * *

"Matt check this for me, please." Rizzo handed Matt his Geometry worksheet and turned his attention to his History book. It was the last period of the day and we were in the gym, which was ok with me. It works out to my advantage. At our school, you took gym you freshman year and your sophomore year you could be a gym helper. But the cool thing was we changed our schedules around so we could have it together and it's basically a study hall. The gym teacher, Coach Hadox, didn't care what we did as long as we didn't leave the gym without permission. So we sit on the bleachers and do homework or watch the freshmen run and do things. We could play if we want, but at the time being they were just doing sprints and lifting weights, so we passed.

Matt took the pencil from my hand and began to look over it. He raised an eyebrow at a couple of the problems and then put checks next to them.

"18 and 25 are wrong, but the others are ok." He said and lay back down on the bleachers. It drove me crazy that he could do math that easily. He hadn't even had homework yet.

Rizzo took the paper back and began to work again. A few minutes later he handed the paper back to Matt who took a long look at it and nodded that it was right.

"I just have History left and I'm done." He sighed and looked at the clock. There was twenty minutes left, more than enough time to get it done. I smiled at Rizzo and got back to my own History. We helped each other with our homework. Matt was the math and foreign language brain. I was great that History and English. Adrian was brilliant at Science and Rizzo was good at the complicated stuff like human anatomy, even though he was the only one who took it. Coxie, well he had his strengths and weaknesses.

"You know they wouldn't have to run as much if the cheerleaders would quit screwing around." Matt said after a few minutes. I looked up at him and he shrugged. He was right, while everyone ran a small clan of preppy girls walked back and forth.

"I can't wait until they actually start playing stuff, like hockey or soccer. I'll beam them upside the head." Adrian mused and laughed at the thought.

"If they play anything, I think we ruined that for them." Coxie closed his English book. That brought back memories of last year. I laughed at the thought. Our class wasn't allowed to do anything because we always got hurt.

"We would have been able to play football if Emily hadn't ran into the wall." I threw Matt an angry look and laughed along with everyone. It was true I was the reason we couldn't do that. The play was good. I was a fast runner so Coxie was going to hand me the ball and I would run. Well, I wasn't paying attention and just before I ran into the wall, my arm flung out to stop myself but at the force I was going, my arms collapsed and I cracked my eyebrow off the brick wall. That was the end of football.

"Well you're the reason hockey was banned." That brought more roars of laughter. Matt high sticked someone in the eye, on purpose.

"Maybe James will learn to keep his mouth shut from now on." Matt smiled.

"Remember when Clair fell." More laughter. Clair was a cheerleader who acted like she was the queen of the world. We were practicing hand offs for the track unit we were doing. All she had to do was run a lap and hand off the baton. She made it a fourth of a lap and fell. I actually didn't get to see it, I had my back turned and was talking to Rizzo. All that I heard was a screech, like car tires, and a thump. Either way it was funny!

We continued to talk about the sports we were excluded from. Basketball was over when Larry Stonewood got elbowed in the mouth and knocked two teeth out. Actually, he only knocked one out the other was hanging there by a piece of bloody flesh. I would have felt bad if Larry wasn't such a jerk. Eugene Willis got hit in his… man parts… with a baseball. His parent's weren't too happy about that one.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Matt brought me back to reality.

"I can." Adrian and I said at the same time.

"Why?" Coxie rose an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know why Em's worried but you guys aren't in between the pipes getting shot at by Robbie Greco." Adrian said and went a little pale. Matt nodded as a way of agreeing with her.

"Don't worry. I'll take him out early, so he won't have a chance to take many shots." Matt told he and turned his attention to me. "What are you worrying about?"

"Tim's sick." I simply said.

"So?"

"I'm his sub."

"So?" Matt was waiting for me to make a point even though he knew what I was meaning.

"I'm going to be starting."

"So?"

I gave him a look and he replied, " I'm not seeing the point."

"I suck. I shouldn't be second string! Coach is crazy, I should be a towel girl or something."

Everyone groaned. "What?"

"You don't suck!" Matt and Adrian yelled.

"You are just saying that." I shot back at then. Matt groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Before he could shoot anything back Rizzo jumped in.

"Emily, you are a lot better than you think. Believe in yourself." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You would think with all that cockiness Matt has Emily would have a little bit of it." Coxie said making everyone laugh. Rizzo pulled me into a hug.

* * *

"OK GUYS! BRING IT IN!" Coach Kay yelled from center ice. I glanced at the clock. It was only 4:00 practice shouldn't be over yet. I looked at Matt who shrugged and went to the center with everyone else.

"I have big news." She began after everyone settled down. "The NHL is holding a big tournament. Actually it's so big that it's being considered an Olympics. It's for kids ages 14-18 and tri-outs are in two Saturdays at Boston College."

Many more details were throw out but at that point my head was spinning and I couldn't retain any more information. We got five or six papers on the games and information we had to fill out. That was the talk at the dinner table that night.

* * *

"I can't believe it." I said out loud between bits of spaghetti. "It's just like you guys going to the Olympics." I pointed that to Uncle Rizzo.

"This is going to be awesome. I mean we'll be staying in dorm without adult supervision. No parent." Matt was in heaven.

"Don't get cocky Matt. You haven't made the team yet." Uncle Rizzo told him. "Besides I'm sure there will be adult supervision. What kind of coach would put twenty some _kids_ in dorms alone?"

"_Teens_!" Matt, Rizzo, and I corrected him at the same time.

A/N: Wow! That was long. Once again I'm sorry for the wait. I was thinking about something. Do you guys think that it should be held in Minnesota or somewhere else? Tell me what you think and where.

Empath89: Thanks for sticking with me, I really appreciate it. Happy you like the new stuff. I do too. Please continue to r/r!

Staceygirl: I like that they have the nicknames too. Thanks for reviewing please continue to do so. I really like your story and can't wait for more!


	3. Do you know how much I love you?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things now that soccer is fully out of my system. Hope you like the chapter!

Emily's POV

Marked with a red X on my calendar was the date September 8, the day of tri-outs. They started on a Saturday and lasted for the whole weekend. Sadly, Dad had to stay at home and work so Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Rizzo were taking us. Uncle Rizzo had already gone on the Internet and booked two rooms for us to stay in.

With less than a week to go, I was a nervous wreck, literally. When I worked, I dropped plates and cups, Uncle Coxie had to buy some new plates because I ruined so many. Then during practice my performance fell below my regular par and I just plain sucked. Heck, I couldn't even pay attention in class! I got detention for the first time in, well forever. Matt got into trouble with his English teacher so he could keep me company. Dad normally gets mad at Matt for getting into trouble but would understand this time.

The room that was used as a detention hall was in the basement of the school, without windows or outside contact. When I stepped into the room I automatically became embarrassed, I'd never been down there. To be honest it was kinda scary. My presence turned many heads of surprise. I slowly walked over to the desk where Mr. Sykes sat looking at me with a shocked look.

Mr. Sykes taught science and biology at school, he is one of my favorite teachers. I suppose you could say I'm a teachers pet or goodie-goodie, whatever you want to call it. Handing him the detention form Mr. Donaldson (my geometry teacher) filled out earlier, my cheeks filled with warmth and I looked away, not able to make eye contact.

"It says here that you were day dreaming all class, Miss O'Callahan. Is this true?" I nodded and continued to look down.

"This isn't like you. What's going on? Is everything alright at home?" He pulled a chair next to him and motioned for me to take the seat, and I did. Sykes is a really cool teacher, one of the young cool ones that worries about the students.

"I'm just nervous." I whispered softly, feeling the need to be quiet in the room. He smiled; Rizzo had already told him about the tri-outs.

"Well, I'd let you go but then I'd have to let your brother go and there are too many witnesses to pull that off." He gave me a wink and a smile that I returned. "It's only an hour." I nodded and took a seat next to my brother who sent me a sly smile and handed over a piece of paper. Looking at the paper, I read the word that he had scribbled on the paper quickly. It read: _I really think you're adopted. O'Callahans don't get nervous._

I wrote back: _If I'm adopted then so are you_. He smiled at my remark and squeezed my hand as a way of saying don't worry.

* * *

That night we had one of our very rare family dinners. Just Dad, Matt, and me. My stomach was still tied in knots and I found it very hard to hide my feelings. Matt's the twin that can lie, not me. 

"You know I got a call from the school today. And you know what they said?" He spoke with a full Boston accent. I knew what was coming. Why did he have to bring it up while we ate? I was struggling to keep my food down as it was! Matt smirked because he knew that for once he wouldn't be getting into trouble.

Dad waited for a moment to see what I would say then continued. "Well, they said that I could take a pick at which twin I wanted to talk about getting detention." As soon as he finished the sentence, I burst into tears and sobbed into my napkin. Dad's reaction was priceless, in .2 seconds flat he was out of the chair, tripping over Matt's and at my side.

"Emmy! What's the matter? I'm not angry with you. Actually, I'm proud. It's about time you lived up to the family name and got into some trouble." He brushed the tears off my face and moved my body around so he was sitting on the chair cradling me like I was a baby.

"It's not that, well it is but I don't think I can do it Dad." Once I got a grip, I told him.

"Can't do what, Baby?" He spoke softly, handing me a clean tissue that Matt had gotten from the bathroom.

"Go to the tri-outs." He sighed. "I'm not good enough! What's the point in going? I know I won't make the team. Why go through the humiliation of not being picked in front of everyone?"

"Some of my best times were on the Olympic hockey team. I want you and your brother to have fun times and be kids and experience things. I won't force you to go if you don't want to but isn't it better to go, try, and not make the team then to not even attempt at all?" His soft face melted and he went on a serious note. "But I don't ever want to hear you say that you're not good enough. You are a great hockey player, and I don't want to hear anything else. And beside the point, even if you couldn't skate I would still love you. Both of you."

"Sometimes I want to strangle your brother but I still love him." Matt grinned at Dad. "And you are as clumsy as heck but I still love you. You know what extent I love you?" I shook my head no, even though I already knew. "I would love you two even if you were from Minnesota and were band dorks!" Matt and I laughed our identical laughs and Dad pulled both of us into his arms. He kissed both of us on the top of our head and then messed up Matt's hair and tickled me.

"So…what's it gonna be? Are you going?" Matt asked a second later.

"Yup."

A/N: I wanted Jack to be sensitive in this chapter. Don't worry you'll see him in angry-Dad mode too. lol Ok the next chapter will have the tri-outs and stuff in it. I just wanted to get this one up. Hopefully, I'll still have a few reviewers out there. Thanks to the ones I got! You guys rock!

Empath89: The sports stories actually happened in my class. And I was the one who ran into the wall, oh yes big pretty puke green bruise on my eyebrow…with purple if I do recall. I'm so sorry for the wait. I hope you'll still r/r!

Klinoa: I hope the detail was good enough for you. There will be plenty next chapter. Sorry for the wait please continue to r/r! Are you going to finish your story?

Chika-Loco: Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy. Please continue to r/r!


	4. The first time I saw him

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. But to answer Airis- Mcs's question, I will finish this story. It may take me forever but I'll get it done. After I get to the tri-outs, the chapters will be coming quickly because I'll be using a lot of the chapters from the first story in this one. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update.

But onto the story.

Emily's POV

We decided to head straight to the hotel on Friday, that way we'd be rested for the tri-outs and ready to go the next day. Needless to say I was worried. Every worst case scenario was running through my mind. We hadn't even hit the road and my stomach was in knots.

Matt and I had said goodbye to Dad earlier that morning before school. He had held me close and told me not to worry. Then he gave Matt a hug and told him not to get into too much trouble. Before we left he held Matt back and told him to take care of me. He always does that.

The final bell rang and we walked out of the building to find Uncle Rizzo and Uncle Jimmy parked and ready for us. Our stuff was already in the car because they'd picked it up this afternoon during school. After deciding that Adrian and I would ride with Uncle Jimmy and Matt, Coxie, and Rizzo would be with Uncle Rizzo we stopped at McDonalds then hit the road.

We decided on Nickleback for the stereo and sat back to enjoy the ride. Matt had tried to talk them into letting him and Coxie drive, but they didn't agree, thankfully. We all had our permits, except for Rizzo, he had his license.

After driving for the better part of three hours, we decided to stop and get some dinner, but the only place around was a DQ. So after much begging Uncle Rizzo gave in, seeing how he's a doctor, he's all for the nutritious foods. He was hoping to find an Italian place so we could get some carbs in us before the big day.

After munching on fast food, Adrian and I went to the bathroom, which turned out to be a one stall bathroom.

"Are you really that nervous?" Adrian asked as we washed our hands. I nodded unable to speak.

"Why do you think I only had half a root beer float?" I can normally put those babies away like no tomorrow. She gave me a sympathetic smile but then it turned into an evil grin. "What?"

Before another word was said, she splashed water onto me and burst out laughing. I was so shocked that she'd done that, I couldn't do anything back. She got me three more times before I snapped out of my trance and got her back. I would have ran for cover but there was no where to go.

Grabbing a handful of soap, I flung it at her. She ducked at the last second and it hit the wall. We looked at the wall, then each other, then back to the wall and burst into more laughter. We were laughing too hard to fight and I sank to my knees, unable to stand up.

A knock came at the door followed by a womanly voice. "Is anyone in there?" She sounded snooty and I couldn't help but giggle again.

"Hold on a second." Adrian said and we scrambled to clean up our mess. We got halfway done when I noticed how wet we really were and broke down again. Then Adrian realized what I was going on about and couldn't help herself.

"Excuse me? Are you done _yet_?" The woman outside the door tapped her foot.

"Almost done." I said this time, trying to hold back my giggles. This time we managed to clean up most of the bathroom and we stumbled out of the bathroom to see a woman dressed in a smart looking skirt outfit while a diamond ring on each finger and two on a couple. She looked disgusted at how we looked. But we didn't care, we were too busy laughing. Little did I know, we'd be seeing a lot more of her in the months to come.

"Sorry", Adrian called over her shoulder as I pushed her down the hall to the main part of the DQ. I'm sure we were a sight because when we approached the table, everyone stopped talking and just stared at us.

Matt was the first to break the silence. "Did you two fall in or something?" He said as if he had just asked what the weather was like. We started snickering again after that.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, except for the fact that I met him. Yes, I met the guy who would later break my heart the night before tri-outs. He was in the elevator with us on our way up to our rooms.

When he noticed our hockey bags he asked, "are you guys here for the hockey tri-outs?" He gave me a great, big smile. I felt my knees go weak.

"Yeah, you too?" Rizzo asked. He nodded but then we came to his floor and the elevator door opened.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at me again and walked off down the hall. My heart fluttered. I guess everyone had noticed the look on my face.

"He's from Minnesota." Matt grumbled to me. I blinked.

"How do you know?" I asked and picked up my bags.

"Because my gay-dar is never wrong."He said and we walked toward our rooms. Little did I know that boy would make my heart flutter and knees weak for many months to come.

A/N: A little short but I wanted to get something out. Hopefully, they'll be out faster in the coming week. Thanks for the great reviews, please continue. And I hope Matt didn't come off as too much of a jerk in the last part. I just wanted to show that he's protective of Emily.


	5. The triouts Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Thanks to the great reviewers!

Emily's POV

We left the hotel relatively early the next day. I was a nervous wreck, my stomach twisted into knots. Everyone else seemed fine; except for Rizzo, he looked a little anxious.

The ride there was silent; the only noise in the car was the radio. Adrian is always quiet before a big game or any game for that matter. She has to clear her head and get focused. I guess that's why she's so good; she knows just what she has to do to turn her game on. Maybe that's what makes everyone better than I am. I can't control my game, I either play well or I don't.

So before too long we arrived at the rink and piled out of our cars. The parking lot was packed with tons of cars with out-of-state licenses plates. I counted at least twenty from Minnesota.

"I told you my gay-dar was never wrong." Matt told me as he noticed all of the cars from Minnesota. I prayed he wouldn't get into a fight. That's the last thing we needed today.

We went into the arena to see there were at leastfive hundred kidsmilling around. My stomach did a complete somersault and I almost lost my half a root-beer float from the night before. I was as white as a sheet and my hands were shaking. I was scared to death. I wanted to go home and hide in my room under a blanket and pray that everyone would forget me.

Parents weren't allowed into the tri-outs, so Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Rizzo waited in the cars. Goalies were supposed to sign in at the far end of the room so Adrian left us, promising to meet up on the ice. I walked up to a booth to see a man sitting behind it. He looked very familiar, like I knew him, but I couldn't match his face with a name.

"Name?" He asked as a smile crept onto his face.

"Emily O'Callahan." I said in a low voice afraid to speak. I don't know why it was so hard to speak, for one thing I needed Dad to be there, but he wasn't. I guess the guy couldn't hear me because he said, "let's start with where you live." Then his smile grew bigger, it was comforting. At that point Rizzo and Matt stepped in. Adam lingered beside me and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Her name's Emily O'Callahan." Matt said then gave the man his name. He didn't say it in his regularly cocky voice; he was in a good mood today.

The guy didn't take his eyes off Matt. "O'Callahan?" Matt and I nodded. "As in Jack O'Callahan?" Again we nodded. "NO WAY!" He yelled causing me to jump and Matt go on his guard. "Sorry, I played with him on the 1980 Olympic team. Do me a favor and tell him Mac said hi. My gosh you look so much like him." He said that to Matt, I only had Dad's eyes. At that point something in my mind clicked that's where I've seen him before; in pictures and newspaper clippings.

Matt's eyebrow was still raised as he sized Mac up. "We'll do that." I said and walked back a couple steps so Rizzo could sign in.

"Jacob Eruzione."

Once again he smiled and said I played with your Dad too. Rizzo just smiled and nodded.

"He's outside if you want to talk to him."

"Maybe I will." It was then Coxie's turn and he got the same reaction and smile from Mac. "Go through that door and the girl's locker room is on the left, boy's is to the right."

"Thanks." I said and began to walk off. It felt good to match the face of one of my Dad's good friends. After we were out of ear shot I asked the guys if they knew who it was. They both nodded. "He's exactly how Dad described him." We walked through the door he had shown us to find three doors; one to the right, one to the left, and one that led to the rink. I walked into the door on the left to see one girl who I didn't know tying up her skates. She is about medium in height, has thin brown hair, and was wearing a Minnesota jersey. I walked over and sat a couple of feet away from her.

"Oh, sorry I didn't hear you come in." She said and scooted her things closer to make room for some of my things. At the time I didn't understand why because the room was empty and I could have sat anywhere, but as we began to talk I realized we had a lot in common. Her name was Sam and she was born and raised in St. Paul Minnesota.

"Emily." I told her my name and shook the hand she had stretched out. We talked for a couple of minutes and I found out she and Adrian had met (I'd just missed Adrian in the locker room) and told her about me. She waited for me to get ready and we left to go to the rink.

"I came here with my brother and Dad." She said as I closed the door.

"I have a twin who's here too. But he's a boy. I'm the only girl in the family." I told her. "His name's Matt, and I've he's mean to you I'm sorry he has the whole Boston/Minnesota rivalry thing going on." I laughed. "But once you get to know him he's really nice."

"Ditto." She had been saying that a lot, but I guess we all have a word or saying we use. "My brother's a year and a half older then me. His name's Tristan." I nodded.

We walked into the arena to see at least two hundred kids skating around, shooting, and passing. The bottom of my stomach fell out. I didn't have a chance. I had forgotten about being nervous when I met Sam but right now my instincts were telling me to run and hide. I suppose Sam could tell I was nervous because she put a comforting arm around me and said not to worry. I began to stretch and as I did so I pointed out some people I knew and told her their names.

That's when he came into the room. The guy I'd met the day before, at the hotel, and he was walking our way! Even though we were sitting down, my knees went weak when he smiled at us. And there for a couple of seconds, I wasn't nervous. My mind was frozen; he kept coming towards us.

"Hey Sam!" He said and sat down between us. My jaw dropped, if possible, lower.

"Tristan, this is Emily. Emily this is my brother Tristan." He held out his hand to shake mine and by some miracle I was able to put my hand in his.

"Hi." I said in a low voice. He smiled again and this time it looked familiar, like I'd seen it on someone else's face. But whose?

"Don't mean to cut this intro short but we'd better get out there." He said and got up to walk off. After he was on the ice, Sam said, "You like him don't you?"

"Absolutely." I said before I could stop myself then I threw a hand over my mouth. How could I say that? Sam started to laugh at me.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," She said and we headed to the ice. And from that point on I knew I had fallen for him. But, sadly, he would never love me as much as I loved him. (If he even loved me at all.)

A/N: Like I said, I'd be using parts from the old story in this one. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. Thanks to my great reviewer! Please continue to r/r!


End file.
